1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coating apparatuses and, particularly, to a composite coating apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Some substrates may need to be subjected to both a sputter coating process and a vacuum evaporation process. Thus, it is required to transport the substrates between a sputter coating apparatus and a vacuum evaporation apparatus. However, during the transportation, the substrates are exposed to contaminations and may be oxidized, reducing the quality of the coating.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a composite coating apparatus which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.